Untouchable Lovers
Details *'Title:' 凤囚凰 / Feng Qiu Huang *'English title:' Untouchable Lovers *'Genre:' Historical, romance *'Episodes:' 54 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jan-14 to 2018-Apr-16 Synopsis In 464 AD, Liu Zyeye (Zhang Yijie) came to power and was fierce and irritable. His cousin sister Shanyin Princess Liu Chuyu (Guan Xiao tong) was extremely sexually profuse, with countless doors. Tianjilou, the first gang of rivers and lakes, wanted to overthrow Liu Zyeye's tyranny. Suzaku (Guan Xiao tong) came to Princess Mansion, began to cultivate his confidant, and met his first face Rongzhi (Song Weilong), facing Suzuka, Suzaku secretly fell in love. In the end, Tianjilou helped Liu Xun to succeed in the throne, Liu Ziye was killed, and Suzaku was "dead" in the rebellion. Ranzhi will help each other and take Suzaku to a neighboring country. In the neighbouring country, Suzaku knew that Rong Zhi was a close relative of the Empress of the Northern Wei Dynasty (Wu Jinyan), and in order to seize the Southern Dynasty, he lurked in the Princess House to endure humiliation. Suzaku expressed his love to Rongzhi, Rongzhi chose Jiangshan, and Suzaku left sadly. In fact, Rong Zhi also had deep affection for Suzaku, and in the face of Suzaku's resolute departure, he finally chose Suzaku, posing as watching the sea, and living in a neighborhood. Cast ;Main *Guan Xiao Tong as Liu Chu Yu / Zhu Que **Lu Chen Yue as young Zhu Que *Song Wei Long as Rong Zhi ;Royal family of Liu Song *Zhang Yi Jie as Liu Zi Ye **Wei Zhi Hao as young Liu Zi Ye *Yang Ming Na as Wang Xian Yuan *Meng Qin as Concubine Chen *Yang Qing Qian (杨青倩) as Imperial Concubine Yin *Li Chun Ai as Cai Na *Liu En Shang as Liu Yu *Chen Ya Lan (陈雅澜) as Wang Zhenfeng *Shi Jing Zi as Liu Yingmei *Wang Yu Qi as He Mai *Huang Jun Bin as Liu Chang *Li Ge Yang as Liu Xiu'iu *Jiang Peng as Liu Xiuyou *Guo Zi Ming as Liu Ziying ;Princess Manor *Li Chung Lin as Hua Cuo *Lu Zhuo as Liu Se *Hong Yao as Huan Yuan *Jin Hao Chen as Mo Xiang **Zhang Ming Xuan (张铭轩) as child Mo Xiang *Ye Sheng Tong as Bai Li Liu Sang *Zhao Yi Qin as Jiang Yan *Sun Yi Fan as Pei Shu *Zhu Jian as He Ji *Zhang Yi Xi as You Lan *Lang Peng as Huo Yan ;Tianji Pavillion *He Feng Tian as Pavilion Master *He Jun Shuang (何俊霜) as Sima Jun *Zhang Chao Ren as Yue Jie Fei *Li Qing Tian as Xiao Bei *Liu Ze Qun as Tian Ru Jing *Gao Yu Er as Fen Dai *Chen Peng Wan Li as Qi Heng *Ye Ke Er (叶可儿) as He Ye *Zhou Ji Wei as Xue Xian ;People of Liu Song *Zhang Xin Yu as Wang Yi Zhi *Xiang Hao as Zong Yue *Liu Gu Hao as Yuwen Ya *Yang Hong Wu as Shen Qingzhi *Li Zhong Yu (李中煜) as Shen Youzhi *Zhang Nan as Zhong Niannian *Ren Xi Hong as Huo Chao *Geng Mo (耿墅) as Yan Chanzhi *Zheng Long as Hua Yuan'er *Wang Xiu Ze as Lin Mu ;Royal family of Northern Wei *Wu Jin Yan as Feng Ting *Lin Jing as Grand Consort Qi *Shi Yun Peng as Tuoba Hong *Mi Re as Tuoba Yun *Bai Lu as Huo Xuan / Le Yi *Zhao Lu Si as Ma Xue Yun *Zhang Bo Wen as Tuoba Hong / Yuan Hong *Yu Yao as Tuoba Yu *Yu Xin Lei as Consort ;People of Northern Wei *Wang Mao Lei as Ma Zhong Liang *Wang Yi Zhe as Wang Ze *Xu Kai as Shen Yu *Wu Jia Yi as Qing Yue *Wang Jian Guo as Zhao Qi *Chen Hao Ming as Qin Gu *Fu Mei as Lan Ruo *Tan Xu as Peng Ge *Wei Yu as Minister Liu *Zhao Shun Ran as Guan Cang Hai *Xu Li Qiu Sha as Bi Xi *Tian Yuan Zuo Yang (田袁左阳) as Yu Er *Jia Chuan Xi (贾川西) as Yan Zhi *Yi Yong as Minister Yang *Yang Min Yong as Eunuch Pan *Lu Si Yu as Zhao Xiang *Wu Shuang as Yue Ya *Wang Jian Guo as Zhao Qi *Chen Jing Yu (陈镜宇) as Wu Changshi ;Others *Chai Wei as Princess *Li Jia Cheng as Prince Consort *Ding Ding (丁丁) as Aunt Liu *Tan Jian Chang as Wang Yang *Gong Zheng as Shou Jizhi *Yang Chun Rui (杨春瑞) as Yan Fuzheng *Liu Xiu (刘秀) as Yu Siming *Geng Li Ming as Ya Nu *Liu Ze Yu as Jing Shitong *Wang Lei (王磊) as Eunuch Wang *Chen Zheng Yang as He Dai *Wu Ze Jin Xi as young beggar *Shan Ying Zhe as Chen Bai *Cheng Guo Dong as Tian Yi *Xu Wang Zi as Little Sha'er *Chen Ye (陈晔) as Feng Tai *Yan Zi Lun as Xue Zhao *Wei Zhi Qiang as Ceremonial Rites Master *Guan Guan (关关) as Wan'er *Wang Shi Yu as He Shan *Luo Si Wei as Yan'er *Li Xin Bo as Xiang Ming *Chang Xiao Yu as Wang Meng *Chang Yuan (常媛) as Wan Yi *Qu Yang (屈扬) as Cheng Ya *Lin Jing Xian (林静娴) as Little Concubine *Du Yi Long (杜艺龙) as Ji Ran *Xia Tian as Wang Xingzhi *Wang Yi Ran as Shen Guangzai *Mo Xiao Man (莫小满) as Aunt Zhao *Cao Gao Bo as You Lang *Liu Jun Da (刘俊达) as Wang Lin *Zhang Hai Feng (张海峰) as Qin Yuan Soundtrack *Phoenix Totem (凤囚凰) by Bai Lu *Hatred of Jiangnan (江南恨) by Lu Hu *Phoenix Authority (凰权) by Feng Shuailong Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' Feng Qiu Huang (凤囚凰) by Tian Yi You Feng (天衣有风) *'Director:' Li Hui Zhu *'Screenwriter:' Zhou Mo (周末) *'Producer:' Yu Zheng External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category: Hunan TV Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Huanyu Film Category:Cathay Media